


A hundred ways to say I love you.

by CaetyLou



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spn-masquerade, Deaf, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, PWP, Who am I kidding its just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaetyLou/pseuds/CaetyLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: One is deaf, describe sex from his point of view where it's all about sight and touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hundred ways to say I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the OP for such an amazing prompt.  
> Not beta-read; all mistakes are my own.

It’s the ghosting of warm breath across his pale skin that leaves a trail of goosebumps in its wake. It’s the hot wetness of Jared’s tongue as it traces his freckles. The softness of those lush, pink lips on his nipples, the gentle suction that draws them to an over-sensitized point, the scrape of teeth and gentle nips that make him writhe. 

It’s the feeling of silk between his fingers and the clean apple scent as he combs his fingers through Jared’s floppy hair, pushing the dark strands out of his face so he can look into those beautiful hazel eyes, pupils blown wide, colour high on his cheeks. It’s how soft his tanned skin feels stretched over hard muscle that flexes and dances under his touch. The delicate springiness under his fingertips of the veins on Jared’s forearms as he supports his weight so not to crush Jensen. It’s the smooth planes of his hairless chest juxtaposed to the coarse curls of his happy trail and lower.

It’s the soft clean scent of his shower-damp skin. The cologne he wears that smells of melon and musk and makes Jensen’s stomach flip every time he takes a deep breath. It’s his taste; the faint saltiness of his skin, the taste of berries and sunshine that is uniquely Jared. One of Jensen’s favourite things is to taste himself on Jared’s lips. He loves how his own slightly acrid tang mixes with Jared’s sweetness. 

He loves the scrape of Jared’s scruff on the delicate skin of his inner thigh. The hot, wet velvet of Jared’s mouth as he swallows Jensen down to the base, the pressure of his tongue just under the head, the suction that makes his eyes roll back and the fluttering sensation of Jared’s throat swallowing around him that makes him fist his fingers in the sheets. He knows Jared is chucking at his neediness from the vibrations around his cock that have him biting his lip in an effort to hold on.

It’s the size of Jared’s hands as they grip his hips hard enough to bruise. The tenderness of his massive paws as they caress his body or press his hips down while he sucks Jensen’s cock. Its the way Jared can manhandle him, flipping him over, picking him up, pinning his wrists to the bed. It’s the way he can hold him close, tenderly as if he were made of glass. It’s the way Jared just knows what he wants and during sex he wants Jared’s hands on him, not signing.

It’s the way Jared’s long fingers circle and tease his hole until he begs, the gentleness with which the first fingertip breeches him. He loves the way Jared can read his body, knowing when to open him up painstakingly slow and when to fingerfuck him into the mattress. It’s the electric shocks that run through him, making his cock jerk and leak when Jared’s fingers find the bundle of nerves and rub over them relentlessly.

It’s the empty feeling when Jared’s fingers leave him that makes him whimper and his hole twitch desperately. It’s the blunt pressure of Jared’s cockhead against his entrance, the delicious burn and the pop as he pushes past the first ring of muscle. He loves to put his hand on Jared’s thigh so he can feel the muscle shaking with the effort of control as Jared inches his way inside, stretching him to capacity, filling him up and making him whole. It’s the burning, the feeling of being so full something will burst that has him panting and gripping hard onto Jared’s arms. It’s the way Jared kisses him; distracting him while he adjusts with slow, sweet kisses tasting of salt and strawberries that morph into dirty, ravenous duels for dominance, the little noises Jared makes resonating in his mouth. 

It’s the expressions on Jared’s face; the pleasure-pain as he sheathes himself in Jensen’s impossibly tight heat, the hard press of his lips together as he fights the urge to thrust in balls-deep. It’s the way his eyes close and his mouth opens the first time he rolls his hips. He likes to press into Jared’s chest so he can feel Jared’s moans and gasps reverberate through his body. It’s the tickle of the bead of sweat that runs off Jared and lands on his overheated skin, mingling with his own sweat and running down into the hollows of bone or muscle. 

It’s the way Jared strokes him in time with his thrusts, twisting his wrist on the upstroke, increasing the pressure towards the head, turning him into a gasping shaking mess; unsure whether to push back or hump forward. It’s the way Jared will make him come first, making sure Jensen is sated before he takes his own pleasure. It's the heavy, warm, tingling sensation that creeps up from the base of his spine, spreading over his body in waves. Sometimes when they are face to face, Jared will nuzzle him to get his attention and mouth ‘come for me’, sometimes he’ll fasten his teeth on the juncture of Jensen’s neck and shoulder and bite down, not enough to break the skin but enough for Jensen to paint them both with his release. It’s the way Jared’s hips start to stutter and lose their rhythm, his chest heaves, his breathing rapid. Floating on the waves of his own orgasm squeezes Jared tight and feels him cry out, feels the hot splash of his come inside him.

It’s the weight of Jared as he collapses on top of him, sweating and panting and wrecked but still careful not to lean all his weight on Jensen. It’s the way Jared pulls him in to his arms and kisses him, that goofy sleepy smile on his face. It’s the sticky feeling of cooling sweat and drying come, the heavy scent of sex in the room. It’s the sensation of Jared’s seed slowly trickling out of him, down the crease of his thigh and soaking into the sheets. 

It’s the warm washcloth Jared brings him, the tender way he pulls the blanket up over his shoulders, the way he pulls Jensen in close so he can feel the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as they doze off. It’s the way he presses a kiss to Jensen’s head and fingersigns ‘I love you’.


End file.
